Six Long Years
by gneebee
Summary: Not a moment had gone by since it happened, not one minute when he didn't regret that long-ago day. How often had he wished he could go back and change things? So often. Every day, every night. If he had it to do over, if he could relive that day, he'd pick her up in his arms, put her in his truck and drive away. There'd be no looking back. Merle Dixon and Beth Greene
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome small but mighty Meth Fandom Family! This one is a little angsty, kinda fluffy, sorta sexy. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**NOTE: It's Merle and Beth, and no, there's no underage shenanigans. **

00

She wove her way through the guys that were hanging around out in front, smoking cigarettes and telling tales. She endured the cat calling and the sexually charged comments, doing her best to keep her eyes focused straight ahead and pretending she didn't hear the stupid jerks. In the meantime, her tummy was churning.

She didn't let it stop her. She remembered something she'd heard years before about this hole in the wall bar. It was a place where working guys came at the end of their day to blow off a little steam.

She'd decided to take a crazy chance. Well maybe it was more ridiculous than anything else. What were the odds? But she was back in town. Back for good, and maybe he'd be there.

That's what he'd been, a working man. Maybe he still was. Maybe he was still in town. Maybe he was still single. Maybe he was inside having a beer. It was only…what? A million to one odds? What the heck, she felt like it was the only chance she had.

She was dressed like she was sure he'd be there. She wanted to look good for him, and she also wanted him to see she'd grown up. But she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. She wore snug jeans, but not too tight, and they sat just below her belly button. She had a wide belt and her top fit a little snug, but again, not too tight. It sat right above her belly button. She wanted to show off just a tiny bit of skin, but not too much skin.

Her hair was down and she'd let it go full and natural, just like it wanted to. She vividly remembered that little compliment he'd let slip out when, one day she hadn't put it in her usual ponytail. He smiled and said, "Your hair looks real pretty today." Then he quickly apologized and went back to his work.

Still, with all the thought she'd put into this evening, planning her outfit, fussing with her hair and worrying about how much makeup she ought to wear, she didn't really have very high hopes she'd see him. It was worth a chance though, even if she just got to look at him one more time.

She'd practically thrown herself at the man that hot summer day so long ago. It was worse than just embarrassing, she'd humiliated herself by pleading with him to make love to her. She knew if she lived to be hundred years old she'd never be able to forget that he turned her down.

Of course, now that she was a little older and a little more mature, she appreciated his reasons. She knew it wasn't because he wasn't feeling it. In her heart she'd always known, that day he'd wanted her as much as she wanted him.

It was the year she turned 18, but that summer she was still just 17. Her brother Shawn was married and had moved further south, to Florida. Her sister Maggie had a serious man in her life and had moved further north, to Michigan.

It was just her and her Daddy left on the farm and Daddy was getting older. He was having some trouble getting around, and although he was trying hard to downplay it, she could see him struggling with certain things.

She was concerned about his safety and she began to nag him nearly non-stop about making a few changes to the place. It had gone on for nearly two months when finally he called a man to come to the farm. Someone who could make those "adjustments."

She could still recall the feeling of relief she experienced knowing that things would change a little, for the better.

She hadn't thought much more about it, other than it would sure be nice for her Daddy to have a little easier time of things. But as far as the actual work that might be involved, or who the worker might be, she'd given those things no real thought at all. Not until _he_ showed up that Monday morning.

He was nothing like any man or boy she'd ever been interested in. She liked young men, guys not much older than herself. She liked the clean-cut farm boy and boy band types. This man was not young, and he was the polar opposite of a boy band type. Yet she couldn't imagine there would ever be another man she found so appealing.

She could swear that just looking at him had caused her temperature to rise.

His appearance was quite rugged, his face like a road map of what she'd bet had already been a big life, maybe even a wild life. She even found herself thinking that, if this was a long-ago time and place, he might have been a cowboy. Or more likely, an outlaw.

He wasn't what you'd think to call classically handsome, but he was real handsome in his own very manly way. His hair was as curly as hers and he kept it cropped close. His eyes were bright blue and his smile was wide, and his eyes and his smile both seemed to have a kind of mischievous look to them.

He wasn't tall, not really. Average height maybe, but he appeared to be tall. She thought it was all in the way he carried himself. He had a type of self-assured swagger and big broad shoulders, and there was an attitude that seemed to ooze out of him. A sort of bad ass "don't mess with me" thing.

Those were the things that made him appear far taller than he was.

And oh my, he had such a masculine and muscular build. She remembered back when her brother Shawn was a teenager, he was constantly lifting weights trying to get what this man had. An expansive chest, broad shoulders and big guns.

She watched him as he walked toward the front porch. The man appeared to be full of nervous energy and ready to get busy doing whatever needed to be done. She didn't know him, didn't know his name, but just observing him had her feeling sure he could do anything he set his mind to.

As he stepped up on the porch he nodded his head in her direction, acknowledged her with one word, "Miss," and then offered his hand to her Daddy. As they shook the man said, "Pleased ta meet ya sir. I'm Merle Dixon. I'm the owner of Dixon's Construction & Home Repair. I believe ya called about some modifications here at your place. How can I be of help?"

Seeing him, hearing his rough voice, watching him project that manly confidence, those were the things that had Beth Greene certain she'd already fallen in love. For the first time, for the last time and for the only time.

Her Daddy wasn't happy at all about having the work done on his home, and it showed. But his daughter had worn him down. He sounded quite testy when he told Merle Dixon, "I guess I need to make some changes. Well, I don't think I do, not really, but my daughter is never gonna quit hounding me til I do."

The old fella shook his head as he pointed toward the porch stairs, "I guess I need a handicap ramp out front." He was adamant and a little angry when he added, "But I'm not in a wheelchair, not yet."

Her voice sounded so soft and sweet when she pleaded, "Please Daddy, let the man help."

The old boy seemed to calm down some as he looked at Merle Dixon and said, "There isn't anything wrong with me except my confounded knee doesn't want to bend like it used to. All I need is something with a slight slope to it, just so I can get up and down off my porch without using the steps."

The working man had staked everything he owned, including his whole heart and soul into his business, and he'd been keenly aware of his shortcomings. He knew he could be too loud, too brash and he always felt awkward around people he considered "good folks," like maybe he wasn't good enough to be around them.

Those were the reasons he'd taken two semesters of night school courses at the local college. He'd studied customers relations, English and speech. He still felt awkward, but he hoped he was mostly able to hide that fact.

He watched his tone and he was sure to smile understandingly. He spoke calmly and made sure not to talk too loudly. He simply wanted to appease the man, and hopefully get this damn job.

He nodded, "Okay, uh huh, that's no problem Sir. Stairs can be nuthin' but a nuisance, it's always best ta have another way ta go. A fella's got a right ta be able ta get in and outta his own home without trouble. Anything else I can do for ya?"

Beth was impressed by the way the man handled her stubborn Daddy, like he was 100 percent on Daddy's side, but it wouldn't hurt to just go ahead and follow through with some of the ideas. He was smooth alright.

By then they'd all started walking in the house. The man politely stepped back and let her and her Daddy go in front of him. Then her Daddy went on, "Well it's nothing I need, I assure you. I get along just fine. It's my daughter who's insisting on it. She says I need a handrail. Something along the walls to hang onto when I make my way around the house."

"If you ask me, I think it's completely ridiculous and a big waste of time and money. She's making a mountain out of a mole hill just because I had one little fall. It wasn't even a real fall; it was nothing more than a slip. I just lost my footing, that was all. She won't get off my back about it."

The man marveled at the young woman's patience and how she managed to maintain that soft sweet sound to her voice when she said, "Now Daddy please…"

That's when Merle Dixon took it upon himself to step in a little. He pointed to the staircase and asked her father, "So now what about these stairs here. How're ya managin' gettin' up n down them?"

That's what finally made the old boy's shoulders slump and he was honest with the man, "I'm not doing so good with those, I guess. I've had a few times I couldn't quite make it up to my room. I had to spend a night or two down here on the couch. I suppose this'll be something else I need to have you do for me."

He nodded toward his young daughter and told the man, "Beth here came up with the idea to make the den I have downstairs into my bedroom. It mostly just needs a closet built in and some furniture moved here and there. But there's some built-in bookcases and files I sure would like to keep. I hate to think of them being torn out. I'm hoping you can leave those, maybe just work around them."

Beth. Her name was Beth.

"I'll have a look and I promise I'll do my best ta do everythin' just the way ya want it done Mister Greene."

"Call me Hershel, son."

"You bet, thank you Hershel."

00

Before she even got in the door she could hear the jukebox playing loudly, the clattering of pool balls slamming together, bottles and glasses clinking behind the bar, and the pinball machine making a racket in the back. All that racket plus men's voices trying to talk above the noise.

None of those noises and none of the voices were what grabbed her attention, or caused her breath to catch in her throat. Or made her heart start pounding. It was the sound of that laugh. She'd never forget that sound, not if she lived to be a hundred.

It was a guffaw really, loud sudden bursts of laughter that echoed above the noise and through the entire room. It sounded as if his entire body was involved. It was loud, boisterous and there was obviously no attempt being made to try and muffle it.

It was the unmistakable laugh of the man named Merle Dixon.

00

Abe had him laughing his ass off over a stupid work story when for some reason something made him turn his head toward the door. He almost let the drink slip from his hand as his laughing came to an abrupt halt and his body felt frozen in place.

His eyes were fully focused on her.

Could it be possible? Was it really her? Maybe he was just dreaming? God knows he'd dreamed about her plenty. His mind never seemed to be completely free of Beth Greene.

Not a moment had gone by since it happened, not one minute when he didn't regret that long-ago day. How often had he wished he could go back and change things? So often, every day, every night. If he had it to do over, if he could relive that day, he'd pick her up in his arms, put her in his truck and drive away. There'd be no looking back.

00

He was 28 years old that summer and life was going just right for Merle Dixon. He'd made his share of mistakes along the way, plenty of them, and he'd seen more than his share of trouble. Things were different these days though, things were so much better. Business was good and he had a little place of his own. Yeah, life was good.

It hadn't always been like that. Him and his little brother had a real rough time of it growing up, but they'd both managed to bust free of their old life and it's cycle of abuse.

His brother was ten years his junior, shit about her age. He was going to trade school down in Valdosta and he was doing real, real good. Best of all, the kid seemed downright happy.

As for himself, he'd done three years in the army straight out of high school. He'd gotten real lucky, when they heard about his summers working construction he was attached to a construction detail that was working with the Army Corps of Engineers. It turned out his army experience would set the tone for his future. He decided construction work, with a goal of someday having his own business, was the way to go.

At the ripe old age of 21 Merle Dixon mustered out of the United States Army with a hundred and fifty dollars in his pocket, two seventy-five-dollar U.S. Savings Bonds, a plan in his head and just enough youthful arrogance to believe he could bring that plan to life.

Still, he took nothing for granted, he paid his dues. He went to work at the first place that hired him. A construction outfit that specialized in home renovations. He lived on the cheap in a shitty one room joint, where he survived on diet of ramen noodles and peanut butter sandwiches. He saved every penny he could.

At 26 he had enough set back to start up his own little handyman business. He worked hard and he worked cheap and pretty soon word of mouth was keeping him busy six days a week.

He bought more tools and a little nicer, and a lot more reliable work truck. Before long he'd expanded into renovations along with the handyman work. Life was good and he felt proud of himself. He'd done it, he'd beat the odds. He was an honest to God real man. Not some drunken piece of shit abuser.

Not that it was all work and sacrifice. He did manage to squeeze in plenty of good times. Anytime he could he get out and about. He liked to drink beer with the guys, and he liked to make time with the ladies. It was all working out for him so far.

That spring, at the age of 28 and with some help from the VA, he purchased his own little house. There was even a small shop building in the back where he kept his tools and supplies. He used the second bedroom of the house as his office. He had it setup with an old desk, a file cabinet and a second-hand computer.

It was in the early summer when one morning the ancient black rotary dial phone rang loudly. He answered and a farmer named Hershel Greene was on the line. The old boy sounded half-cranky about needing some jobs done at his place. Merle Dixon didn't turn down work for any reason, including crankiness.

Little did he know then, that phone call would impact the rest of his life.

* * *

He pulled in her Daddy's drive that day and his eyes were immediately drawn to her. She was the rarest kind of beauty, a natural beauty. All sweetness and innocence wrapped up in denim and plaid. She had shiny blonde hair full of curls and it appeared so soft. And damn, those big blue eyes could make a man do anything she wanted him to do.

She was small, built real tiny. He was sure his own broad hands could easily encircle her entire waist. Yeah he thought, she might be a little too thin. He liked a woman with some meat on her bones. Yet there was something about her small and delicate-appearing body that had him wanting to see more of it.

He had no idea what her age might be, just that she was young. Too young. Too sweet and too innocent. He knew it like he knew what was right and what was wrong. Sweet Little Miss Country deserved a whole lot better than the likes of him.

Still, there wasn't anything in the world that could stop him from looking at her, but he knew it was best never to touch, even if he never stopped wanting to.

Reality was, if he really wanted to steer completely clear of temptation, he could have just turned the job down. There were other construction outfits in town. Let one of them have a shot. But he didn't turn it down. Even if nothing was ever going to happen between the pretty young woman and himself, he wanted to be wherever she was for as long as he could be.

It didn't take him long to realize, sweet young Beth Greene had the same longing look in her eye for him as he knew he had in his eye for her.

00

**A/N And so it begins. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I'll be back next Wednesday with Chapter Two of _Six Long Years,_ and I hope you'll be here too. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you my Merle lovers! This chapter we learn a little bit more about what kept our couple apart for so long. I hope you enjoy!**

00

She began "visiting" with him as he worked. She'd bring him a frosty glass of lemonade or sweet tea. It seemed every time she handed him something she felt the need to let her hand linger on his hand or arm. For his part, he didn't pull away. He didn't discourage her. He simply looked in her eyes and smiled.

They tried so hard to pretend, to convince themselves that all they were doing was being friendly. But they both knew exactly what they were doing. They were flirting with each other. Every single day.

While he drank the cool beverage she'd smile prettily and speak to him in that soft sweet voice. She'd ask him questions about what he was working on and how he knew how to do all the stuff he did. She acted like it was all such a big deal and he must be so very smart.

The whole time she spoke she'd be playing with her hair or the hem of her shirt, or touching her hand to her face while her body swayed ever so slightly. No one had ever done that shit with him, but she did. Maybe the thing that fascinated him the most was, she was so innocent. He was pretty sure she didn't even realize the kind of message all that body language was sending.

Every night he'd go home hot and bothered, and not from the work. Well except for the work it took to play it cool and act like being around her wasn't making him crazy.

There was nothing he could do about any of it except walk in the door of his little house at night and head straight to the shower. Trouble was the damn water couldn't get cold enough to wash away his craving for her.

He did his share of making small talk and asking questions of her too. He'd ask her about the music she liked, not that it mattered to him, and it turned out it was all some popular stuff he'd never heard of anyway. He asked her about her hobbies and the things she liked best about living on a farm, and finally one day he got up the balls to ask her, "Are ya even outta high school yet?"

She got all pink in the cheeks and just a little testy when she answered, "Of course I am silly. I'm almost 18 and I'm leaving for college the end of August."

He felt like an anvil had landed on his chest but he did a good job covering up the anguish he felt, "Is that right? You're one a them smart girls, huh? Where ya gonna go?" It didn't matter where she went, he already hated the idea because he knew it meant she was leaving town. There was no college in Smithton, Georgia.

Not that it mattered. He'd put her up high on a shelf the very first time he saw her. She was strictly off-limits.

"I got a scholarship to Georgia Southern University down in Statesboro. I'm planning to be a teacher."

"Teacher huh? That'll be good. Those kids will love ya, especially the boys." Shit, he shouldn't have let that slip. This was a job and he had to act professional. He couldn't afford to upset the boss. He quickly apologized. "Sorry Miss Beth."

She was smiling from ear to ear, "You don't have to be sorry Merle Dixon, and you don't have to call me _Miss_ Beth."

"Yeah I do. I respect you and your Daddy. Go on now please. I'ma run the saw an ya don't wanna be around the noise and the dust."

He watched her walk away and his head hurt, his stomach hurt and most of all his heart hurt.

* * *

The job turned into a lot more than was originally planned. Her Daddy had him mending fence, putting a new gate on the corral, even painting the barn. It was hotter than blazes that summer and when he thought no one was around to see, sometimes he'd take his shirt off while he worked.

Little did he know she was up her in room, staring out the window at him through her brother's old binoculars. She told herself it was a weird, creepy and very unfair thing to do to him. But she just couldn't seem to help herself.

The first time she sneaked a peek, that's when she saw them. His back and his chest were covered with lash marks. It broke her heart when she realized, Merle Dixon had been beaten. She cried and she felt sick to her stomach, not from the look of the scars, but from knowing someone had hurt him.

00

It happened three days before the job wrapped up. He was in the barn putting in some grab bars for her Daddy when she came walking in. He nodded, "Miss Beth."

She smiled and just kept walking toward him, "Merle. Nice to see you today. I brought you a little something cool to drink."

She handed him the tumbler of sweet tea just like she had so many times before. He thanked her, took a long drink of it and set the glass down on a beam. It was no sooner out of his hands than her arms were around his neck and she quickly gave him what seemed like an innocent kiss. On the lips.

He wanted her so much he almost let it happen. He was within a whisper of saying the hell with what's right. His hands went to her hair and he did what he'd been longing to do, he ran his fingers slowly through the soft blonde curls. That's when he almost kissed her back, and he had no plan to make it a sweet innocent kiss like she'd given him. It was going to be hot, deep and passionate.

Then he came back to reality, his moral compass realigned and he stopped himself.

He put his hands on her shoulders, gently but firmly pushing her away as he told her, "This can't happen Beth. I can't let it. You're too young n I'm too old. Ya got places ta go in your life and I ain't goin' nowhere at all. This right here is my life, puttin' my back into my work."

He amazed himself when he smiled at her like nothing was a big deal, like everything was just wonderful, and said, "You're gonna go out in that big ol world Darlin' and you're gonna find sumthin', and someone so much better than me waitin' there for ya."

"No Merle. I want you. I won't leave, I won't go to college. I'll stay here with you. We can be together. Please Merle. I want you to make love to me."

He was looking down at his shoes, shaking his head, then he looked up and asked her, "Ya ever even done that stuff girl?"

"No, but now that I know you, I want to. I want to with you."

"Nah Darlin', ya don't. It's just that the idea seems excitin' and so ya think ya wanna." Shit, she wanted to, he wanted to, but no. He wasn't going to do this to her. "Ya go off ta college and meet ya one a them nice young college men. Don't be in a hurry though, ya make him marry ya before ya give that stuff away."

She'd started to cry and that's when she pleaded, "Merle please, please I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you."

Instead of those being the sweetest words he'd ever heard they felt like a knife to the heart. He wanted her to stay. He'd move her in his little house, shit, he'd marry her. Take care of her. He'd be more than glad and grateful to make love to her every night for the rest of their lives.

No, he couldn't. He cared about her too much to do that. It was the wrong thing, and if he never did right by anyone ever again he was going to do right by her. He wouldn't be the asshole who stole her future.

He'd never wanted to make love to a woman more than he wanted to make love to her, but he pushed her away with his words as he tried his best to explain it to her, "Ya got a whole life in front of ya Darlin'. I'd be the biggest mistake ya ever made. I'd be the guy who took away all your opportunity. Your whole future. A couple years down the line you'd hate me for it. I'd hate me for it too."

He stepped back and his voice got a little more demanding, "Go on now and leave me be. Ya go live your life. You'll be glad ya did."

She was crying, big silent tears sliding down soft, flushed cheeks, and dammit, she begged, "No Merle, please. I love you. Please, please."

It took every ounce of strength he had to say, "Nah ya don't Darlin'. Ya ain't even old enough ta know what love is." Then his tone got a little harsh, "Go on now, get away from me and don't ya be comin' round botherin' me no more. I got work ta do here."

She turned and started to go and he felt like the air, the life, had been sucked right out of him. Then she stopped, turned back around and looked at him just long enough to yell, "_I hate you Merle Dixon!_" She ran toward the house and that was the last he saw of her. At least for several months it was.

It was just a couple days later and the job was finished. Her Daddy handed him the envelope with his check, shook his hand and said, "Thanks Merle. You've done a fine job with everything. I'll be spreading the word down at the grange hall and the barber shop that you're the man to call."

"Thank you, Sir. That's real nice of ya and it means a lot to me. You call me anytime ya need anythin' at all. I'll be right over."

Her Daddy nodded and said, "I will, and Merle, one more thing." Then the old man smiled and what he said next was so unexpected it shook Merle Dixon right down to his core. "I'm old but I still remember being young and frisky, and what it's like to fall in love. I've not been blind to what's been going on here. I've seen the way you look at my daughter, and I've seen the way she looks at you."

He smiled like it wasn't the end of the world and went on, "I appreciate that you didn't take advantage when I know you could have. I want you to know, when my daughter comes home from college for good, I hope you'll come to call on her."

Merle was so shocked he was sure if he got hit by something as light as a chicken feather he'd fall over. He managed to gather his wits, he looked at her Daddy and he spoke from his heart, "Thank you sir, there's nuthin' I'd like more than to do just that."

Trouble was, he didn't think that would ever really happen. Just as he'd told her, he believed she'd meet a nice young man at college. Someone far better suited for her than he'd ever be.

He left the farm that day sure he'd never be back. As he drove down the drive and out the gate his heart felt so heavy it worried him and there was a mist in his eyes that he couldn't deny. Just as he turned onto the road he took one last look up to where he knew her window was, and he was sure he saw her shadow there as she peeked out the window at him.

He damn near turned the truck around. He was ready to bound up those stairs, grab her and run off with the purest, the sweetest thing he'd ever known. Dammit, he just couldn't be that selfish. Not with her.

* * *

He went out to her Daddy's again a month or so later. The old man called and said he was having trouble with a few things around the place and he could sure use some help. Merle got out there to find it was all just little stuff, a "sticky" drawer in the kitchen, a squeaky floorboard in the dining room, a loose knob on the bathroom door.

He was pretty sure he knew why the old man had really called. Baby girl was away at college and Hershel Greene was alone and lonely.

Merle didn't want any money for the little things he'd done, "Nah now man, we're pals. I's just doin' ya a favor." But Hershel Greene insisted on paying Merle ten dollars and Merle took it, only because he knew a little something about pride.

After that he made it a point to stop by when he was out that way. Every few days. He'd drop in and have a glass of tea or lemonade with the old boy and they'd shoot the breeze about this and that. Hershel Greene never failed to mention his daughter Beth and how she was doing at school.

"You'd be real proud Merle. She's enjoying her studies and she has a real nice roommate; a farm girl like her. She's doing swell except for being a little homesick. She turned 18 you know. She hasn't mentioned a boyfriend, although I don't s'pose she would. You just be patient son."

Merle always smiled and said, "That's real good ta hear, I'm glad she's gettin' along fine." And he really was glad. And he was missing her, and he wished he was a big enough asshole to go down to that stupid college in Statesboro and drag her away with him.

00

It was a week before Beth Greene was due home for her Christmas break, that was the last time Merle Dixon made a visit to the farm.

When he got there he saw a fire truck and a paramedic vehicle in the driveway and Merle knew it had to be something bad. Sure enough, the old boy's life alert had sounded and the paramedics responded. They were just a little too late. Hershel Greene had given up the fight.

He went to the funeral, he even signed the guest book at the funeral home, but he made sure he didn't walk in the place until the last minute. He didn't want her to see him. He wasn't there to be a distraction, he was there to pay his respects to a man he'd come to think of as a friend.

His heart broke for more than one reason that day. He was sad for the loss of a good man but he was devastated seeing her so inconsolable. He watched as the brunette sitting next to her cradled her in her arms and tried to comfort her. He wanted to be the one to offer Beth Greene comfort.

That wouldn't be right though. He wasn't family, he wasn't even a friend really. So he kept his head bowed in the back pew, he listened to the service and just before it ended he split. He wasn't taking any chances she'd see him there.

The farm was sold and that was that. He never got any more news about Beth Greene. He had no idea if she was still at school or if she'd ever be back in Smithton. It felt like he'd lost her all over again.

He had a job out that way a year or so later and curiosity, or something, had him doing a drive by of the farm. He just wanted to see the place. Fuck, he wondered why he would torture himself this way. But he did it.

He saw a cute little blonde-haired girl about six or seven dressed in overalls and running around the yard, and of course he thought of Beth. Fuck, if only he had it to do over. If only he could see her one more time.

But her Daddy's funeral would remain the last time he saw her before that very night, all those long years later when like a dream she came to him out of nowhere.

It had been so long and yet she looked the same, she hadn't age at all and she was still so slim, so tiny. Her beautiful blonde hair hung loose, oh man how he loved that hair. Her skin was still pale, and those big blue eyes were still enough to stop a man in his tracks.

She was dressed a little different, not like the young farm girl he'd known. Her jeans were more the designer kind than the working kind, and that pretty top was no faded blouse to wear gardening. The clothes never did matter though, she'd always be a beauty no matter what she wore.

He heard Abe asking, "Hey, where ya goin'?" But he didn't turn around, he didn't answer. He was too focused as he walked toward the woman who'd owned his heart for six long years.

The sight of Merle Dixon and the reality that her and him were in the same room had her frozen in place. She stood by the bar, unable to move as she watched him walk to her. She felt lightheaded and her throat was so dry, she was worried she might faint.

He was every bit as handsome as she remembered him being. There may be a line or two more on his face, but she liked those lines. They were a part of him, a part of the roadmap of his life she'd seen the very first time she met him.

She looked so pale like she might faint or be sick. He was practically sprinting as he rushed to get to her. When he reached her he set his hands on her waist, so relieved to have a hold of her in case she really did faint.

He wasn't sure what else to do or say as he looked in those beautiful blue eyes that he'd loved for so long. He uttered just one word, "Beth."

She wasn't sure she couldn't speak at all. She looked in the crystal blue eyes she'd longed to see every day for the past six years, and she said the only word she could, "Merle."

His arms wrapped around her small body and she clung to him as he held her close, "Darlin', Darlin' I missed ya so bad. Been wishin' I never let ya leave."

She asked then, "Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere quiet, somewhere we can talk?"

"I'd like that."

He couldn't make himself walk away from her, he couldn't let go of her long enough to go speak with his friend, so he simply hollered across the room to Abe, "Hey, gotta go. I'll give ya a call tomorrow buddy."

Abe just gave his boss an ear to ear smile and nodded an okay. Whoever that young gal was, he couldn't blame Merle for leaving with her.

00

**A/N Reunited and it feels so good :) I hope you enjoyed this chap and that you'll leave a comment / review. You'll find a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back next Wednesday for more of _Six Long Years_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so much! Well, our couple have reunited, now what? Let's find out...**

00

When they got outside there was a fresh crowd of guys smoking cigarettes and trying to look bad ass. This time things went a lot differently though. With Merle at her side there was no catcalling, no low whistles and most definitely no sexually charged remarks. Those jerks could see his arm was wrapped around her waist and he was holding her close. None of them were stupid enough to be looking for a fight with the likes of Merle Dixon.

He walked her to his truck and then realized, "Shit Darlin', I'm still in my work clothes."

She couldn't help but laugh a little at that, "I've never seen you in anything but your work clothes Merle." Then she got a little flirtatious, just a little. She laid her hand on his arm and added, "I've always thought you looked pretty darn good in a set of Dickies."

He thought that if ever in his life he was going to blush it would have been in that moment. Instead he laughed with her, just before his big calloused hand came to rest on her cheek, "Well maybe you'll let me take ya out for a nice dinner tomorrow night. I'll show ya I ain't just a workin' man, I know how ta dress and act like a gentleman."

Her voice had become so quiet and it had taken on what sounded like an apologetic tone, "I've always known you're a gentleman Merle. For a long time I tried to be angry with you for what happened that day. That was before I got a little older, and a lot more mature. I realized not only what a gentleman and standup guy you were being, but just how tough that all must have been for you."

She turned her face in his hand, softly rubbing her cheek against his palm, "Dinner tomorrow sounds wonderful, the only problem is I'm pretty hungry right now."

She was just as adorable as she'd been those long years ago and it took all he had to check himself, and not kiss her right there in the parking lot. That wasn't the kind of thing he wanted with her. He didn't have to remind himself she was different, he'd always known the kind of woman she was. Not the sort woman you make-out with in the parking lot of some cheap bar, while the losers standing around out front and watch.

He wasn't going to be puling any of his bullshit with Beth.

Instead he smiled and told her, "Ya know, this joint here is just for guys lettin' off a little steam after work. It's no place for a woman like you Beth. I know a nice little bar, not too far from here and much quieter than this place. Whaddya say we go get us a quiet drink and a bite ta eat. A'ight?"

"I'd love that Merle."

He'd been there several times and he knew he wasn't really dressed for the place, but she didn't seem to mind what he was wearing and he wanted this time with her. She'd agreed and that's what mattered.

It was an old school style cocktail bar and the lighting was dim. The décor was all dark wood, black and deep red colors and the backbar was lit to show off the many bottles of liquor, as well as the sparkling glasses.

There was a guy wearing a dark suit and a bowtie playing the piano, but not loudly. It was more like soft background music, kept that way by intent so folks could have real conversations.

She smiled at the sound of the old tunes. The music reminded her of something her grandma used to like, songs from around the 1940's. Most of the patrons were dressed up in cocktail attire. It was that kind of place. She felt a little self-conscious about her clothes and she knew Merle must feel the same about his.

She was distracted from those worrisome thoughts when she felt his hand laying soft and low on the small of her back, as he escorted her to a little booth in the corner. She'd forgotten all about her attire. As long as she was with him and he was touching her, she didn't care about anything else.

They were seated far from the piano and far from the crowd at the bar, and he sat so close she'd swear she could feel his body heat. He was determined to do this the right way. To behave differently with this woman than he'd ever behaved with anyone. So when he smiled and took her hand in his he asked, "Ya mind?"

"No, not at all." Then she put her other hand over his and smiled, "I enjoy it."

Her words had him looking in her eyes and studying her face, wondering how it could be that he was with her this night. The happiness he was enjoying just staring at her was interrupted when, from the corner of his eye he saw the waitress approaching their table. He asked Beth, "What can I order ya ta drink Darlin'?"

"Um, gee. Hmm, I don't drink much." She shrugged and added, "Not ever really. Let's see. Maybe a glass of that pink colored wine? Is it called rosé? Is that alright?"

"Course it's alright, you can have whatever ya like Darlin'."

The waitress smiled and then asked to see Beth's ID. She wanted to die right there on the spot. She was embarrassed. She didn't want Merle to think of her as still just a kid, and this kind of thing wouldn't help her cause. She was an adult for gosh sake, almost 24. She felt the heat in her cheeks as she reached in her purse for the driver's license and handed it to the waitress, "Yes, of course. Here."

She knew the waitress meant to be sweet and complimentary. Most women would have loved to hear it, but still Beth wished she wouldn't have said, "My goodness, I wouldn't have thought you were a day over 17."

Beth smiled at the waitress but Merle could see she was uncomfortable. He quickly spoke up, placing an order for both of them, hoping to end the conversation.

Beth decided she liked his take charge manner when in that gravelly, manly voice he said, "The lady's havin' a glass a rosé. I'll have Turkey on the rocks, and we'll look at a menu too please."

The waitress walked away and he slipped an arm around Beth's shoulders. Kissing her temple he smiled and reminded her, "Ya gotta try'n be happy about shit like that Darlin'. You're young and beautiful and ya should be enjoyin' the fact that people notice ya are."

Her cheeks turned pink as she nodded and looked down shyly. Then she smiled and looked at him like he had been joking and asked, "Turkey to drink?"

Why her innocent question got to him he didn't know, and he didn't care. She was just so fuckin' sweet he couldn't help leaning in again, this time kissing the top of her head. He drew back, looked in her eyes and smiled when he told her, "It's called Wild Turkey, it's a brand of bourbon."

Her next question seemed to come out of the blue. The subject changed dramatically when she got such a serious look, and he thought he might have seen a tear in her eye. When she spoke he understood. "I saw your name in Daddy's guest book Merle."

He knew what she was referring to, "Yeah, well I wanted ta pay my respects, your Daddy was a good man and I sure enjoyed his company."

"I know you stopped in to see him quite often. He told me how much he appreciated your visits. I did too. Thank you for that Merle. I knew he was lonely with me gone. That was on the two of you though. I would have stayed if you hadn't been so determined about me going to college." He was glad she didn't seem angry with him, it was more a simple statement of fact.

He explained his feelings to her, "Ya deserved your shot. I couldn't have lived with myself if I stood in your way." He smiled and asked, "So how'd ya do with all that Darlin'?'

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as she spoke, "I did aces Merle, aces. Before I even graduated I'd been offered a teaching position down in Savannah. I took it, but the trouble was, Savannah wasn't where I wanted to be. I stayed a year and then I sent out resumes to the two elementary schools in the town where I really wanted to be."

His heart sank a little but he smiled when he asked, "Oh yeah, what town is that?"

"Smithton, Georgia."

He worried he may have heard that wrong, was it just wishful thinking on his part? Still, he couldn't completely fight the happiness he was feeling when he nodded and questioned, "Smithton, huh?"

The words she spoke next surprised him, delighted him, and had him feeling kind of overwhelmed, "Yes. I knew a man there once, a man I fell for pretty darn hard. I wanted to see him again and hoped to be able to talk to him. I hoped he'd want that too."

Now his heart was pounding, he held her a little bit tighter and the tone of his voice told of the emotion he was feeling, "He did Darlin'. He did. There never was a time he didn't wanna see ya or talk to ya Beth. He wanted it more than you could ever know." He kissed her blonde curls again, lingering as he closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet delicate fragrance.

When he finally drew away he smiled and teased her, "Ya know, ya coulda just called me anytime ya wanted. I'm in the book."

She was honest with him, "I know I could have. I even have your number in my phone. I looked it up a long time ago." She turned a darker shade of pink when she admitted, "I even have it memorized."

It was another happy surprise and he was smiling that great big wide grin she loved, and she continued to be honest when she explained her reasons for not calling, "I thought if I could see you. If we could just sort of casually run into each other, I'd know right away if you were still a little interested in me."

"Ya got no fuckin' idea how interested I am Darlin'. I've ached for the sight of ya, the sound a your sweet voice, the look in your eye, all of it. For six long years." He realized what he'd said, "Sorry for the language."

Her cheeks were pink again when she told him, "I'm not a little girl anymore Merle. I've heard that word a lot since I left the farm."

He was softly stroking the side of her face with the backs of his fingers and thinking how much he wanted to kiss those sweet lips. He wanted to be really alone with her. "Beth, Darlin', whaddya think about gettin' some dinner ta take with us and we can head over ta my place? We'll have privacy while we eat and talk."

"I think I like that idea. I'm getting kind of tired of that redhead at the bar, she can't seem to keep her eyes off you."

He didn't even turn that way, shit he was pretty sure he knew who it was and he had no interest in dealing with that woman or any of her drama. He kept his eyes trained on the woman he was with and said, "That may be so, but I only got eyes for you Darlin'."

The waitress returned and he ordered their food, asking her to pack it to go. He paid the check and when she brought their dinners, they quickly began to make their way out of there. Unfortunately, their exit had them walking right passed the redhead. She touch his arm and spoke to him, "Hey Merle, where've you been hiding? I haven't heard from you lately."

The last thing he wanted to do was stop and chat but he didn't want to be rude either. He simply responded, "Yeah I been kinda busy. Sorry, we gotta go now. I'll see ya around."

Beth felt the pain in her heart but she didn't ask. Maybe she would later. For now, she wasn't so sure she wanted any answers.

They walked out the door and he made a move to help her in the truck, and then he stopped and told her something. It wasn't that he wanted to but he was no dummy. He knew she'd seen it, and she'd sure as hell heard it, and he had no intention of ever being anything but honest with her.

"Listen Darlin', I just wanna clear the air. That woman, Paula. Me and her went out a few times. It was no love match. Just a couple of people keepin' each other company. If I'da thought she was gonna be here tonight I never woulda brought ya. I'm real sorry."

She was determined not to show her emotions, she wanted to be mature. It had been six years, it only stood to reason he would have dated someone. She'd be surprised if there weren't plenty more, after all, Merle Dixon was quite the man. In fact, it was amazing that by now he wasn't married with two kids and a puppy. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Merle, it's fine, really."

Those were the words she said, but he didn't believe for a minute it was fine. Not really. Fuck, but what could he do? If he'd known he was ever going to see her again, and have a chance with her, shit, he would have stayed celibate the past six years. That wasn't how things had gone though, and now he just hoped it would all sort itself out.

He helped her in the rig, then set the food inside. He shut her door, took a deep breath, looked up to whoever was up there and asked, "Please, just lemme have this. I won't ever ask for nuthin' else."

He hopped in the pickup and his mood immediately lightened when she slid over next to him. He hadn't expected it, wondered what he did to deserve his good fortune, and tried not to question it. Maybe his brief attempt at prayer worked.

She felt anxious about going to his home but her excitement far outweighed her nervousness. She was dying to see where Merle Dixon lived. She was sure he hadn't been expecting company, that made it perfect. She'd get to see how he really lived. Was he the tidy sort? Or would his place look like a tornado went through it?

She was also looking forward to spending time alone with him. Just the two of them. She hoped they could talk and really "just be" together. She hoped for something else too, she hoped he'd kiss her. She'd been yearning to feel his lips on hers for six long years. Maybe by the end of the evening the wait would finally be over.

He unlocked the front door of the little brick house, reached in to flip the light on and stood aside, letting her enter first.

The first word she thought of when she saw his front room was "manly." She would have expected that, but also that it would be stark or drab. It wasn't that way at all, the room felt comfortable and welcoming.

There was a nice-looking sofa with houndstooth upholstery in shades of gray, and there was a matching side chair. There was also a big black leather recliner and she'd be willing to bet money Merle preferred the recliner above all.

The sofa had a lap blanket draped over the back of it and even a couple of throw pillows. The coffee and end tables were chrome with glass tops. A TV was mounted on the wall directly across from the sofa, and there was a large area rug in shades of grays, white and black with just a sprinkling of navy blue here and there.

None of those things were what had caught her attention first. What caught her attention as soon as she walked in the door had surprised her, while it also filled her heart with so much emotion. It was a framed photograph sitting on the end table. Right under the table lamp and right next to his recliner. She recognized it immediately. She remembered Maggie taking it the day she left for college.

It was Beth and her Daddy standing on the front porch. He had his arm around her and they were both smiling. Her eyes were focused on it and Beth didn't even think about what she was doing, it just happened. She quickly walked to the photo, picked it up in both hands and stared. She felt a tear in her eye as she looked at it and then to Merle, and asked, "Where…"

He set the bag with the food down on the coffee table and walked over next to her. His arm was wrapped loosely across her shoulders when he answered, "Your Daddy give it ta me the last time I saw him. He said he thought it was sumthin' I'd like to have. He was right. It's the best thing anyone's ever given me."

The photo was still in her hand as she turned to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laid her head on his chest and whispered, "I've missed him so much Merle, and I've missed you so much." Then she looked in his eyes and stunned him again when she said, "At least I get to be here with you now. That's something I've dreamed about for years."

He could feel himself smiling like a lovesick fool and he didn't mind at all. "I dreamed about it too Darlin' but I's afraid ta hope it could ever happen."

"It's happening Merle. We're here."

He quit talking. Instead he gently caressed her face in his big hands. He pulled her close and kissed her with all the feeling he'd been carrying around for six long years.

00

When he asked her to come over to his place he wasn't being a slime ball, he didn't have some kind of plan to seduce her. He didn't "lure" her to his home so he could take advantage of her. That wasn't his intent at all.

The truth of the matter was, his intentions were quite pure. Not that he didn't want to make love to her, he'd wanted that for six long years. But with a woman like Beth Greene a man had to be thoughtful and take his time. There had to be promises and commitments made.

She was the one and only woman he'd ever even considered that idea with. He remembered thinking that very first day at the farm, the sweet little blonde was the kind of woman that once you have her, you make that promise to her. You make it your mission in life to never disappoint her and you hope she never lets you go.

That was his biggest hope, that someday they'd get to that point. The promises and commitment would be there. Then the rest could happen naturally.

All he'd wanted and expected for this night was to just be alone with her. He hoped they'd be able to talk freely once they were away from prying eyes, with no background noise and no interruptions.

As far as being physical with her, all he'd hoped for was that maybe they might kiss. Some sweet kissing with her was something he could go for. He never even considered it would go any further than that.

00

**A/N Please don't yell at me. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a comment / review, and not yell :) Next Wednesday we'll pick it up right after that kiss and I hope to see you back. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all so much for enjoying this rare pairing with me :) let's see now, oh yeah, there was a kiss...now there's so much more.**

00

He damn sure didn't want to, he had to force himself to pull away from the kiss. He'd much rather take that kiss to the next step. Dammit though, forcing himself to stop seemed like the right thing to do for a couple of reasons.

After all, here she was in his home looking as pretty as she ever did and smelling so sweet, and here he was still in his work clothes. He didn't feel right about that.

"Darlin', I'm a workin' man and I been workin' all day. I ain't gonna feel right 'til I get myself cleaned up a little. Can ya wait a few minutes for dinner? It won't take me long."

"Of course I can wait," she smiled.

"How bout a little drink? You can sit on the couch here and relax."

He got her the drink and when he handed it to her it just came so naturally when he leaned in, kissed her cheek and said, "Be right back."

Although the drink was sweet she knew there was liquor in it. He told her. She tried to sip slowly because she really was hungry, she'd been too nervous to eat earlier in the day. She didn't want to risk getting tipsy and embarrassing herself.

As she waited she took a look at the books on the shelf. They were mostly adventure and detective novels, except for the educational ones. Elementary math and English. She'd never been able to forget the scars on his back and when she saw the books it all came together. She was sure in his early life Merle had been denied certain opportunities most people took for granted. He'd been so badly mistreated.

* * *

He hurried to shave and shower. He didn't want to be rude and leave her just sitting out in the living room alone. He dried off quickly, put on a pair of clean Levis and a casual shirt, and joined her in the living room.

He smiled at the sight of her standing at the bookcase with the still nearly full drink in her hand. "I feel much better now, thanks Darlin'."

He took her hand and they walked the short distance to the kitchen. It was small and homey with a round table for four right in the center. He pulled a chair out and told her, "Sit Beth, I'll get the food on the table."

"I can help."

"Nah, I got this." The takeout meals were designed to be eaten straight from the containers they'd been packed in, but he got plates out, flatware and napkins.

He explained, "I hate eatin' outta paper or plastic. I'm usually pretty good about cookin' for myself," he smiled a little as he admitted, "but I had a tough week of work and tonight I wasn't even plannin' on eatin'. I's only plannin' ta get my drink on and raise a little hell."

She'd ordered a chopped chicken salad but he'd gone with more hardy fare. Meatloaf, potatoes, gravy and corn. He heated his in the microwave a moment, and then sat with her, scooting his chair over a little closer. He raised his glass and said, "Here's to the prettiest dinner guest I ever had."

He'd consumed his side salad, the rolls and most of his meal, but she'd only gotten through half her salad when she set her fork down. "Ain't it any good Beth? Ya want me ta make ya sumthin' else?" he asked.

"Oh no, it was delicious. I'm just full."

He smiled, "It's why you're so tiny. Ya eat like a bird."

She smiled back, "You wait and see Merle Dixon, sometimes I eat like a vulture."

"Shit, I can't wait ta see that."

She helped him clear the table and he surprised her when he said, "It'll just take me a minute ta do these dishes." She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, looking around the place had made it clear, Merle liked things a certain way. The thought was in her mind, his early life had been chaotic and now that he was in control of it, it was orderly.

What possessed her? Who knows? Most likely it was those six long years of pent up desire and emotion. Whatever it was that made her do what she did and say what she said, it happened.

As soon as he set the last dish in the rack and turned from the sink, her arms went around him. He smiled at the thought she would want to hold him. He closed his eyes a moment and simply enjoyed the warm feeling of her slim arms wrapped around him. He wrapped her up in his strong arms and drew her a little closer.

Her head was resting on his chest and he ran an open palm over her blonde curls. He kissed the top of her head and softly told her, "I don't even know how ta explain to ya how happy I am ya found me tonight Beth, and that ya agreed ta spend this time with me."

It was then she gave Merle Dixon the biggest shock of his life. She gazed up into his eyes and in a sweet and sincere voice said, "Show me you're happy, make love to me Merle."

His brow furrowed just a little as he wondered if he'd heard her right. He cradled her face in his hands and asked, "Ya sure Darlin'? I mean, all this, it's…well are ya sure ya don't wanna wait?"

"I've been waiting for six long years Merle."

That was it, he was done checking himself. He wanted this with her and she said she wanted it with him. That was all he needed to know, but he asked her one more time, "Ya sure Darlin', ya sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been about anything." On those words he was holding her even tighter, and when he kissed her long and hard, the kiss held a mix of sweet tenderness and uninhibited passion.

He drew back, whispered, "Not here," took her hand and they walked to his room. He reached for the wall switch, flipped the light on, then turned the dimmer and the room became more softly illuminated. More romantic.

She was happy to not feel like she was under a spotlight. As much as she wanted this with him, that didn't alter the fact she was shy and embarrassed to have him see her naked body. She worried she was too skinny and she knew her breasts were small. She wasn't built anything like that redhead at the bar.

Besides, she really shouldn't be doing this with him. It was wrong and she was crazy. Simple. Then she reminded herself how long she'd waited, how much she'd always wanted him. She even thought, what if this was her only chance? What if in the light of day he decided he didn't care to see her again? He might prefer that redhead.

There was one more reason she wanted this, the biggest reason. She loved Merle Dixon. She always had and she always would.

He was careful, so gentle with her as he lay her on his bed. He smiled and asked her again, "Ya sure Darlin'?"

She smiled back as though this was no big deal at all, nodded and said the magic word, "Yes." That's when he got a little more aggressive. Not rough and not hasty, but he was definitely in the mood to see and touch more of her.

He knelt on the floor beside her, his smile soft and loving as his hand slid over her soft blonde curls, and then his lips were on hers. As he was kissing her his hand was gliding slowly down her body until he reached her waist. He griped her tightly for a moment, just before his big hand slid under her shirt and along the smooth skin of her abdomen.

She flinched.

He immediately pulled away, "What Darlin'? Ya want me ta stop? We ain't gotta do this ya know."

She played it off as best she could, "No, please don't stop Merle. I want this with you. I'm just nervous is all. I've wanted you for so long and now it's finally happening."

He looked at her and that big smile of his grew, "Yeah, I get it. I'm a little nervous too. I wouldn't wanna disappoint ya."

She reached her hand up, softly stroked his cheek and said, "I don't think you can."

He looked at her laying there, she was the sweetest thing he'd ever known and she wanted him. His lips went back on hers, his tongue sliding slowly into her mouth and he was both happy and relieved she was warm and receptive to his kiss.

Once again he let his hand slide under her shirt and she did everything in her power not to flinch, instead she willed herself to relax and enjoy the feel of his strong calloused hand on her skin. She'd waited all these years and it was finally happening. He drew his lips from hers again, but not far. He looked in her eyes and smiled while he lifted the hem of her shirt, sliding the fabric up to just below her breasts. She hardly had a second to think and his mouth was on her tummy.

She felt the warmth of his lips as he kissed and softly sucked at her skin, and then his hand reached up her back. Before she realized what he was doing she felt the bra come undone. Again she flinched, but this time it was slight. Still he looked up, "Okay?"

She smiled reassuringly, "Yes, yes it feels good Merle." She meant her words, it did feel good. She was just a little afraid and she just didn't know how this was all going to go.

She didn't have much time to worry about that because in the next instant he slipped her shirt off, kissed her again and suddenly her bra was off completely. This time when her body stiffened and he worried again, "Okay?" she was able to tell him at least part of the truth.

She stuttered a little, her voice low and strained, "I'm just worried you'll, that you're, disappointed. I know I'm…I know they're small."

He hugged her and whispered, "Nah, Darlin' c'mon. You're small and you're perfect. There ain't anythin' about ya that disappoints me." Finally, she began to relax a little more.

He started at her shoulder, his lips kissing and his tongue flicking along her skin as he made his way to her breast. All the while his hands were on her, playing with her breasts and softly pinching at her nipples. She was squirming from both the pleasure and the little bit of pain. She wasn't used to being touched in that way. A slight shiver went through her and goosebumps raised on her skin.

His lips were still on her skin and he half-mumbled the question, "Cold?"

She answered truthfully, "No, no. It's getting kind of warm."

He felt himself smile as he licked his way to her nipple, kissing one and then the other before taking a breast in his mouth. She was still so nervous and shy, but what he was doing felt so good she found herself wanting more of him and his touch. Her hands were in his hair, her fingers combing through his curls, and then he stood.

She was looking up at him, feeling both embarrassed and fascinated as he she watched him unbutton and remove his shirt. Then his hands went to the buckle of his belt and she felt herself tense, just a little. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

He slipped off his shoes and socks, and then he stepped out of his Levis. He leaned down, kissed her tenderly, and began loosening her pants. He told her as he did, "Ah sweet woman, I can't believe this is happenin'. I never thought it would."

She seemed so nervous and he thought she might even be shaking a little, he asked again, "Ya sure ya want this with me Beth? We can stop."

"No, please. I don't want to stop Merle. I'm sure."

He couldn't help thinking something was bothering her and he thought he might know what that something was. He stopped what he was doing and instead he stroked her hair as he looked in her eyes and made a statement. "Listen Darlin'. I never thought I'd be lucky enough ta even see ya again, much less have the chance ta be with ya and make love to ya."

"That woman tonight, Paula, other women too, yeah. I been with a few over the years. None of it had anythin' ta do with feelings. It was just, well I think ya know what it was. If I'da thought for one minute I could be with you I wouldn't a took a first look at them others, much less a second. You been it for me since the minute I drove up ta your Daddy's farm."

She felt emotional, she felt tears, but she didn't let that happen. Instead she told him, "That means so much to me. Now please Merle, kiss me."

He did as he was told and then he finished what he'd started. He removed her shoes and then, as he leaned in kissing and sucking at her small breast, he slowly slipped her jeans off. For now he left her still wearing one thing, because she looked so damn sweet laying there naked except for the tiny pink panties. He ran a hand along her body and lay down next to her.

She thought she was pretty bold when she smiled and teasingly asked, "Merle why did you take my shirt off and leave your shirt on? That doesn't seem quite fair."

She saw the darkness that came over his expression as he chewed his lip and said, "Just some old scars and stuff ya don't wanna see."

"I've seen them all."

He was puzzled, "When, how?" And she admitted how all those years before she'd hidden behind her window curtain and watched him work.

That might have upset a man but it didn't upset Merle. He couldn't help laughing, "Shit Darlin', ya mean I had a spy, a damn stalker and I didn't even know it?" He pulled her close, hugging her so tight it almost hurt, then he got serious again. "They're ugly Beth."

She couldn't believe the next words that came out of her mouth. The thoughts were all hers but it was as if someone else was doing the talking for her. Someone much more brave and with much more experienced, "But Merle, I've seen them and I want to see you, all of you. Just like you're going to see all of me."

He didn't respond except to sit up and pull the shirt over his head and off. She swallowed a gasp and fought off the urge to cry at the sight of the nasty marks. Instead she rubbed her hand softly over his back and said, "Hold me Merle. Kiss me." And the big man with such a strong will and independent nature did what he was told.

His lips were on hers and his hands were on her body. As his hand slowly made its way along her soft skin and his fingers slipped inside her panties, once again her body stiffened. This time when he pulled his hand away, he questioned more. "Darlin', I keep thinkin' ya don't really want me touchin' ya. I'm thinkin', well shit, I don't know what's goin' on but it ain't gonna be okay unless it's sumthin' we both want."

Her hand caressed his cheek and she promised, "I do want it, I'm sorry I'm so nervous. I think it's just that I've wanted this so long and I want to make you happy and…I'm sorry Merle."

He was afraid she might cry, "Sorry? Beth, Darlin' don't be sorry. There ain't no way I ain't gonna be happy. C'mon now, try'n relax, enjoy."

She looked him in the eye as she slipped her panties off.

On her assurance in word, and her actions, he felt more confident it really was what she wanted. He stopped being cautious. He began kissing her so deeply and so hungrily he took her breath taken away. Then he began to slowly, teasingly kiss his way over her chin, along her throat and down her chest to her breasts as his fingers played with the soft curls of her mound.

She felt herself becoming aroused and again she willed herself to relax and let this man she loved so much make love to her.

He was sucking and nibbling at her breast and she felt herself getting wet. Her body was responding, she didn't fight the feeling as she moved closer to him. A moment later his hand was cupping her mound, applying just a little pressure and she realized her hips were raising up.

Never had she felt the sensation she felt when he touched her. It was like her skin was hot and so sensitive, every touch seemed to give her a warm rush. The more he touched her the more she wanted him to. She wanted so much more of Merle Dixon.

He moaned "mmm," as his leg slipped between hers, and his fingers slipped inside her.

She let out a little yelp and he immediately paused, she hurried to say, "It feels so good Merle." And once she got a little use to his fingers moving inside her, while his lips, his tongue and his teeth were teasing her breasts, it did began to feel good. So good.

Soon his thumb began to tease that little bump, the one she knew was so sensitive. And it happened. She felt her body stiffen again, but this time it was so different. It was as though it tensed and then relaxed, over and over, while her hips struggled to rise up off the bed as her body seemed to be seeking him out.

Her skin felt like it was on fire and yet a powerful shiver went through her. His fingers and his thumb were moving faster in and on her, and he encouraged, "Cum Darlin', cum for me. C'mon now. Let yourself go."

As if on his command she felt her entire body shudder and she heard herself call out to him, "Merle, Merle."

She was embarrassed at the way she'd lost all control until he pulled her so close to him. His breath was warm and soothing when he whispered in her ear, "I'm right her Darlin', right here. I'll be here as long as ya want me ta be."

He gently kissed her ear, her neck and her throat while softly, slowly he rubbed an open hand along her body, giving her a moment to catch her breath. Soon his hand was back between her legs and his mouth was once again on her breast.

She couldn't quite believe it could happen again and so soon, but it did. His touch once more had her aroused and aching for him.

He felt it happening and he drew his mouth away from her breast long enough to kiss her hard and full on the lips. His fingers slipped inside her as he slowly began kissing, licking and nibbling his way down her body.

It all felt so good she found herself becoming lost in the feeling. Her body and her mind both had finally relaxed and she felt she really was ready for him. Just as that thought came to her mind, his mouth was between her legs, and his tongue was inside her.

She grabbed at his hair, her fingers grasping at his curls when she asked, "Merle, what are you doing?" It wasn't that she'd never heard of such a thing, she just couldn't quite believe such a thing was happening to her, to them.

He looked up, "Darlin, ain't anyone ever done that for ya?"

She was honest, "No."

"Well things are different now."

She didn't protest, she couldn't get enough air to speak. Besides, whatever he was doing with his lips, his tongue, his fingers, even his nose, it felt way too good to want him to stop. But then he did.

He slipped out of the boxers and when she saw him so big and hard she almost gasped. She almost said maybe we'd better not. She didn't say anything at all. She wanted him.

He was on his knees between her legs when he reached for something in the night table. She watched with fascination as he rolled the condom on and she wondered how in the world this was going to work. She was a little afraid and certain it would hurt. But still, she wanted him.

He saw concern on her face and he asked, "Ya sure Darlin', it ain't too late ta say no."

For her there was no turning back, "I don't want to say no."

He was looking down at her with the smallest of smiles on his lips as once again his hand slipped between her legs, and his fingers slipped inside her. He watched as she became more excited. Beth could barely think at all, except to think she was ready for him no matter what.

He teased her with his tip, stroking it back and forth along her swollen lips and one more time he asked, "Tell me you're sure."

She ran open hands along his thighs, "Yes, yes Merle I want you."

He leaned in and his mouth went back to her sweet little mound, and once again he kissed, sucked and licked his way up her body. Pausing as he kissed her pelvic bones and left a little mark there.

He nuzzled into her neck and when his lips were by her ear, he said the words to her he'd never spoken to anyone, "I love ya Beth."

She whispered back, "I love you too Merle, I always have."

She was so small that she seemed almost fragile to him. He couldn't help worrying he might hurt her and he took it as easy as he could. Slowly and carefully entering her. Then it happened. The moment he felt it she yelped. He closed his eyes and in a husky whisper asked, "Ah shit Darlin'. Dammit. Why?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted this with you and I was afraid if you knew, you'd say no."

"I woulda." But they were in this now, together. He tried to be as careful and as thoughtful with her as he could be, but that was only as much as their passion would allow.

His hands cradled her face, his fingers tangling in her hair as he moved slow and steady inside her. He was relieved when it seemed she'd fully relaxed, and that she was enjoying it as much as he was. As their hips began to move together, he took a chance and his strokes began to quicken.

While he kept his hips and his thrusts steady, his eyes stayed on her sweet face and his hand slipped from her hair. He lightly grazed the backs of his fingers along her cheek and the curve of her jaw and he told her once again, "I love ya."

Her fingers began to grab and lightly claw the scar-covered skin of his back and she felt him flinch. She wasn't going to let him think she found him or his body anything but perfect. She just kept clasping onto him and he relaxed to her touch.

They were back in rhythm and back to enjoying what they'd waited so long to do. His strokes became faster, a little harder and he went a little deeper. He was afraid he might be hurting her but then her legs wrapped around his hips. It was as if she were trying to pull him deeper, her hands grasping at his back and his arms, and she whimpered, "Oh Merle." He smiled knowing they really were in this together and it was good.

His mouth was in the curve of her neck sucking at the warm damp skin, while his strokes remained hard and steady. They were on the edge of ecstasy when he hoarsely whispered, "Beth, Darlin', I never knew anythin' better than ta have ya in my arms."

Her breathing was harder and she felt like she couldn't quite get enough air. Her skin was so warm and his felt warm too. She began to quiver and an almost desperate moaning sound came from deep within her as she begged for her release, "Please please..."

His strong hand pulled her hips closer and he thrust into her so deeply she was startled, then the movements quickened and she felt his pelvic bone rubbing against the little bump so intensely. She wanted to speak, she wanted to call out but all she could do was shudder and shake as she came; and he let himself go when she did.

A moment later he rolled over on his back, taking her with him.

She was laying on top of him still breathless and he was still inside her. He had her face clutched in his big hands and he sounded like he was scolding her, "That wasn't fair Beth. Ya shoulda told me ya never done that. I'da done things different if I'd a known what was goin' on. Shit, you're older now, ya went away ta college, ya been workin'. I just figured you'd been around a little. Maybe I shoulda guessed. I'm sorry."

She saw how hurt and upset he was. She cradled his face and apologized, "I'm so sorry Merle. I know it wasn't fair." She leaned down, kissed his lips and told him, "I never met anyone else I was willing to give myself to, and I always remembered what you told me in the barn that day."

"What?" he remembered exactly what he'd said, he just couldn't believe she'd carried that around all these years.

She tried to imitate his voice when she answered, "You said, 'Don't be in a hurry, ya make him marry ya before ya give that stuff away.'"

"Well ya didn't do quite right then, did ya?"

"Well no, I suppose not."

"This is a helluva way and place ta do this, but shit, why not? The courthouse is open Monday, ya wanna get married Beth Greene?"

Her pretty smile spread from ear to ear and she answered, "I do Merle Dixon, I do."

_And Merle and Beth, Of Course, Lived Happily Ever After, Because I Said So  
_

00

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this little slice of life story, and I'd appreciate a comment / review. The chapter photo of the happy couple is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I will never forgive TWD for killing these two, so we simply don't accept that and we let them live and love on! Thanks so much, I love ya large, xo gneebee**


End file.
